After Son of Neptune
by theflirter
Summary: Just a little story about what happens after the end of son of neptune. nothing serious. its just for fun. i'd love ur reviews. i don't know if i shud make it a percy/piper pair up or not. that depends.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (Percy)

I stood on the terrace and awaited the ship's arrival. That boy Leo had sent a message regarding it and I was pleased they were coming. Even so I could not help but want to meet someone new. My friends at camp half blood reminded of the past and the Roman camp reminded me of the present. I wanted something new for once.

"Hey Percy", said a familiar voice behind me. Hazel. "We just got a message from the ship. They said they're stuck somewhere near the shore."

"That's right", said Frank coming behind her. Those two always have to be together huh? He scratched his chin. "They're sending some girl to come here and help navigate the ship back with our help. What's her name, Pipeline or something?"

"Piper", I said. "There could be monsters out there, I'll go and bring her back. Send a horse after a while."

"Eh, is that the praetor's duty?" said Frank. "Well anyway I can't question the praetor."

I jumped from the terrace to the ground (yeah I can do that, cool right?). Now I gotta find this lost girl. I passed the gates and said hi to Terminus a new friend. After a little walking I reached a dead horse. Wait! A dead horse! Could this be Piper's? I knew it! There were monsters around here. I panicked. Yes, the defeater of Kronos, praetor of the Roman camp and hero of Olympus panicked over a dead horse.

"Piper!" I called out. I checked everywhere. Finally I got the common sense to check the bushes behind the dead horse. I found fine dust particles. I knew there were monsters here. Then I saw her. She was beneath a tree near a ledge close to one of the bushes. I checked her for pulse. Unconscious, I thought. As I guessed.

"Hey Piper", I said shaking her shoulders. No answer. Those monsters must've knocked her out bad. Hmm, probably a mouth to mouth respiration would do? Looking at this girl, it was definitely tempting. So beautiful. I ran a finger across her cheek. Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite.

You idiot she's unconscious do something to help you can admire her later, I scolded myself. I took some water out of my bottle and splashed it on her face. She opened one eye. "Jason?" she asked dreamily.

"No, it's Percy", I told her. That probably made her lose interest because she closed her, curled up like a ball and started snoring. "Hey don't sleep in my arms!" I protested. I cursed and picked her up. Thankfully Frank remembered to send a horse. It had a carriage too. I propped her on the carriage and got on myself. "Come on boy back to the camp", I told the horse. The horse whinnied and trotted slowly. "What, did Arion teach you those curses, damn that horse", I told it angrily.

Piper woke up and rubbed her eyes. "You're talking to a horse?"

"Well duh, I'm a son of Poseidon, I mean Neptune, I mean, oh forget it."

"Well my life's pretty much been like that for the last eight months."

I looked at her more properly this time. She was wearing a white shirt with a faintly crimson touch and a brown skirt that matched with her brown hair. Not exactly a battle outfit or sailor clothes for that matter. Well I took a liking to her uniqueness. "Eight months, you say", I said. "It took that long to remember who I am too."

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What, don't like me finding out who I am?" I asked.

"It's not that", she said sniffling. "He got his memory back too."

"Ah evil Hera", I said with understanding. "Whether she takes memory away or gives it back, someone is bound to cry. I wonder if that'll happen in my case too."

She started crying.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rub it in", I said. "It was just kind of, let's say tempting."

"Jason has a girlfriend", said Piper sobbing. Probably it was alluring essence of Aphrodite but I hugged her and brought her close.

"Ah don't worry I'm sure something will work out", I said.

"Thanks, Percy", she said softly. "You're a nice guy just like she said."

"She-?"

"Annabeth, silly."

"Oh." Man I totally forgot about Annabeth coming.

"Ah there you are Percy," said Frank as we approached the gate. "Reyna's been waiting so that you can tell her where the ship is to set it right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Look I'm gonna say this just once. I'm not Riordan.**

CHAPTER 2 (Percy)

"Well that settles it then", Reyna told Piper and me. "I've set your ship on the right course. It should be here soon."

"Cool", I said although I wasn't really so excited.

"Oh by the way", Reyna said turning to Piper. "You were one of Jason's friends at the time he lost his memory right?"

Piper nodded silently. I guess it must have been hard on her and all being treated like a fake memory planted at Jason's side just for fate's sake.

"Well thanks for looking out for him that time."

"Yeah", said Piper.

"Hey, you know Piper", I started. "Reyna told me that she was romantically involved with Jason."

Reyna turned red in the face and started at me, "What was that for all of a sudden!"

"Oh, nothing I just don't like awkward atmospheres", I answered sheepishly.

Piper's expression turned to a mixture of bewilderment and sadness. In more clearer words, cute.

"What was so awkward about this!" Reyna yelled in my face.

"That Piper likes Jason", I yelled back. "Geez you're slow!"

"If you weren't praetor…", Reyna clutched her sword grumbling.

"Yeah, now just because I'm praetor don't get romantically involved with me and break some other girl's heart", I said although that was kind of out of character for me.

"Get out, both of you!" Reyna said red with anger.

We went out quickly. I glanced at Piper and smiled as if nothing happened. She looked at me with a confused face. She probably thinks I'm a wierdo. Still, something about Piper's situation pissed me off so I decided to take out my anger on Reyna. I didn't like it when the Fates decided something unjust on people (like me of course).

"The ship is coming!" said a boy in a training outfit. Probably a newbie. Not like its my job to keep track of them since I'm praetor. I just give the orders.

"Oh cool let's hope these people are more merry making", said Dakota who looked like a sloth despite his roman military uniform. That guy sure is talented at being a sloth.

"Well, you can see Annabeth again", said Piper forcing a smile.

"Uh, yeah", I said. Dammit, why am I not feeling excited about that?

_Maybe it's because you wanna kiss Piper right now, _said a voice in my head. Urgh, I hate this dumb voice that becomes active whenever I see a pretty girl. It takes my mind off the task at hand.

"Hi, I'm Leo", said a guy stepping up to me. "I'm the guy who requested the Roman camp not to kill us through the Iris message. I'm so awesome right?"

"Yeah whatever", I said scanning the area for familiar faces from the camp.

"Hey beauty queen, looks like you've settled in fast", Leo called Piper. "Decided to leave us for good already huh?"

"Nonesense we're all Greeks", said Piper. "Percy too."

"Yeah but that would mean Jason..", started Leo but he cut himself short. "Uh, anyway see you later."

Leo walked off and gaped at the amazon girls. Somehow I felt the working clothes for men given by the amazons would suit him well.

"That loser is your friend?" I asked Piper.

She giggled. "Leo's a nice guy, maybe just a bit eccentric."

"But you deserve better Piper", I said. "You really do."

Our eyes met for a moment. Then suddenly I felt as if something was crushing me.

"Percy!" yelled a familiar voice clutching me tight.

"Gods! You have to spoil the moment don't you" I yelled.

"Huh?" said Annabeth. "What moment?"

I turned to face her and blinked my eyes. "I mean, who are you?"

She socked me in the arm. "Don't play around with me seaweed brain, I know you got your memories back."

"Well isn't that a pity", I said under my breath.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Bah, you don't have to kiss me in front of everyone", I said even though Piper was the only one there. "And stop licking my ears!"

"It's alright be happy I didn't do this to anyone else in your absence, except maybe my pillow", said Annabeth.

"Uh… alright then I'll probably go and check the supplies with Leo then", said Piper looking super uncomfortable.

"No that's all right", I told her. "You can hang around with us, you know."

Piper gave me a weird look and went away.

"Annabeth", I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, darling?" she asked running a finger along my cheek.

"Oh, forget it", I said tired. "I guess I'll just finish entertaining you first."

After I finished making out, I went and searched for Leo. I wanted to pull the guy's leg for a while. I had the perfect plan. As I guessed, he was being bullied by some amazon girls who he must've proposed to like an idiot.

"Hey can I borrow Leo for a while", I asked them. "You won't have a problem with that, will you ladies?"

One of the amazon girls said, "Yeah, but send him back fast. He promised to marry me. He's one of the few men who knows his place."

I grabbed Leo and he said dreamily, "Amazon girls."

"Listen man", I told him. "I think I got you a better deal."

"Huh?" he asked. "Better than amazon?"

"Yeah, better than Amazon, Nile, Tiber, whatever. You know Hazel don't you?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes, that hot girl."

"Dude, every girl is hot for you. Be more specific."

He pouted. "Hey, don't make fun of me coz I don't have standards."

"Forget it, do you know who Hazel is or no?"

"Yeah the hot brunette."

"And you know Sammy Valdez too right?"

"Yeah my grandfather, wait how do you know him?"

I grinned. "Because he was Hazel's boyfriend."

"Bah, I'm not that dumb Percy", he said indignantly. "My grandfather died a long time ago."

"And Hazel should've stayed dead a long time ago too", I said. "And yes you are that dumb."

"So what do I have to do now?"

"Tell her that you should be her boyfriend now since your grandfather was. Say it runs in your blood."

"Yeah you're right. This is gonna be so good!"

I tried to control my laughter. "Of course it is."

**A little cliffy I thought I'd put at the end. And remember, sincere readers always review.**


End file.
